Men of Hyrule
by MAC A10N50
Summary: After sealing Calamity Ganon away Zelda and Link were faced with another dilemma, and that's the Blood Moon, but with no easy answer three warriors from another world will be summoned to help in their time of need. P.S: I don't own Legend of Zelda or For Honor. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 The Summoning

X

A/N: I love both of these games, but I wonder what if For Honor was a little more like Breath of the Wild? like For Honor being an open world because For Honor is far from a game BotW is, but I feel like there's mechanics in For Honor I think does better than BotW, like the combat. I think For Honor has a better combat system, switching focus between enemies in BotW isn't great, parrying and blocking is done better in For Honor, and there's more fighting styles making it feel more skill-based

I just feel like For Honor could've make a good open-world game, the vikings can be in the Hebra Mountains, the knights in the Akkala Highlands, the samurai in East Necluda, and the Wu Lin in the Gerudo Desert. Alright before I start the main characters from For Honor are the ones in the title picture. Cool? let's begin

* * *

In a land ravaged by ancient machines that were meant to protect them from great evil only to have the tables turned on them by what's possibly the biggest dick in the whole series, a kingdom to what was once a proud and mighty people, the Hylians, saw their homes burn away long ago, to which has now become a distant memory. Long was the days for even the younger generations to even fathom Hyrule Castle filled with people free from the fear of monsters that now forever roam the field that once belonged to their great grandparents.

But luckily a century later the champion of Hyrule, Link, was risen from a deep slumber ready to redeem himself and save Zelda and Hyrule from, Ganon's reign, only to be one-shotted almost every freak'n time he went up against anything. And has he ever thrown a punch? I have never seen this guy make a fist in the entirety of this series, like if Link doesn't have a stick he's basically at the mercy of the game making him its bitch.

Wait, what was I talking about?

Oh right.

Link eventually gets back his shit by retrieving his sword, getting the four divine beast back to his side, slaying Ganon, saves that sweet ass- I mean Zelda, and fulfills his promise to the King to save Hyrule and his daughter who he would eventually bang.

X

Walking through Kakariko Village Link and Zelda have come to arrange an emergency meeting, Impa and her sister Purah, Kaneli and Teba, Bludo and Yunobo, Riju and Buliara, and finally Prince Sidon. His father, King Dorephan, would love to attend, but his fat-ass would probably snap that bridge in two, and I hear a lot on how Prince Sidon is attractive from real people, to me like how is this appealing? I get he has a shiny smile, but his torso is narrow, his arms are long skinny, and compared to the rest of his body his legs looks stubby. Sorry I'm off track.

Everyone has gathered in Impa's house just waiting on the last two members to arrive.

"Alright, Link, today's a very important meeting, all the leaders in Hyrule are attending it, so be on your best behavior," Zelda told her bodyguard. The two walked up the steps where they encountered Paya scrubbing the floor.

"AAH! Master Link, Princess Zelda!" she timidly greeted averting her eyes, "Everyone's waiting for you inside," Paya explained.

"Thank you Paya, come along Link."

The two opened the door seeing everyone was present.

"Hello Princess," Impa greeted.

"A pleasure meeting you your highness," Riju said.

"It's been so long Miss Zelda," Sidon said remembering the last time he saw Zelda.

"Wow, she looks just like the princess a hundred years ago," Kaneli commented thinking that the girl is a descendant rather than thinking that it might be the princess herself.

"Wha-? that is the princess you senile owl!" Blubo scolded the Rito elder.

After everyone settled down they all got to the matter of their problem, which was the lack of land for farming and living space for the people.

"We're gonna reach a point where there's too little room to live in, and not enough space for more farming lands to produce food," Zelda addressed.

"The Gerudo people depend heavily on food imports from the rest of Hyrule," Riju added, "there's little to no soil suitable for farming in the desert."

"But how are we suppose to expand with all the monsters out there?" Yunobo brought up.

"Yunobo's right," Sidon agreed, "we can't just send in workers when there's Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos running around."

"And even if we clear the land of the monster, the blood moon will just undo all our progress," Buliara informed.

"Thank you, Buliara, for your insight," Riju thanked her bodyguard.

"This is quite the predicament we are in," Impa noted in her seat.

Link watched silently as everyone tried to figure out the coming problem that will no doubtedly leave a lot people starving and nowhere to build new homes.

"It's obvious that something has to be done about the blood moon to keep it from resurrecting the monsters," Teba spoke up.

"Princess can't you just use your magic powers to stop the blood moon?" Yunobo asked.

"No, Yunobo, that's not how my powers work," Zelda, poorly explained.

"Do you even know how your powers work?" Sidon remarked.

"Quiet," Zelda snapped giving a pouting expression.

"I LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING!" Purah shouted out jumping to her feet making her small stature visible.

"Yes, Purah, you like to say something?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I do," Purah said, "before you called everyone to a meeting I found this," Purah then fishes through her backpack pulling out a gold orb which made everyone awe in wonder.

"What is it?" Yunobo asked.

"It's an orb of some kind, which carries the symbols of, Naydra, Dinraal, and Farosh," Purah explained.

"But wait, who are those three warriors on the orb?" Sidon asked seeing three humanoid figures.

The orb didn't just had the three symbols of the goddesses, it also depicted three male figures, one in blue, the second in red, and the third in green, all three figures were depicted as warriors, but warriors weren't of any kind any of the members of the room has ever seen before.

"Who are these strangers?" Zelda inquiries.

"I don't know, I've went through every book we had, and I have not found a single thing on them," Purah admitted

"Can I look at it?" Zelda simply asked.

Purah didn't see anything wrong with that so she just hands the orb off to her, Zelda held onto the orb with both hands, the spherical object felt completely weightless in her hands, and was smooth as glass, but then the orb started to glow brightly.

"Uhh? what did I do?" Zelda said surprisingly and clueless.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Teba quickly spoke up putting up his wings to shield his eyes.

The light grew brighter and brighter engulfing the whole room, three golden triangles brightly appear on the orb one for each of the godesses.

"Link!" Zelda cried out afraid of what's going to happen.

Link springs into action without a second thought sprinting towards Zelda

While on the outside everything looked like it was fine, no one on the outside heard anyone scream, they didn't see a blinding light everything seems like a normal day.

"So what do think what's going on in there?" Cado asked his fellow guard Dorian.

***BOOOOOOM!***

In the next second before Dorian could respond a huge explosion blew the doors off of Impa's house and something shot up through the roof, it flew up fast and brightly like a shooting star.

"What on Hyrule was that?" Dorian questioned.

The two ran up the stairs and came to the sight of everyone covered in soot, their hair was blown back, and Zelda and Link was frozen on the spot, still can't believe what happened.

"*cough*... Didn't see that coming," Purah commented then collapsed on the floor

X

High above the clouds the orb headed west of Kakariko Village, heading straight for the Great Plateau, and when it reached its destination the orb halted right in mid air, the orb started to pulse rapidly til suddenly the orb shot a beam of green light towards the broken bridge. The light started out as blob shape, but soon the light started to take form, the light formed arms, legs, and finally a head. Once the form was finish the light quickly dimmed revealing the plated armor of a man who wore it.

"Uh... huh?" the knight said feeling drowsy, but when he collected himself, he took notice of his surroundings, "what in god's name?"

He glanced around seeing nothing familiar to him, crumbling temples, a broken stone bridge, grassy fields and a strange tower glowing blue.

"Where am I?" the knight asked himself.

But looking up he spots the orb that summoned him hovering high above.

"What sorcery-,"

Before he could think what was happening the orb shot out another beam of light, blue this time, the light landed near the knight taking shape, dimming out to reveal a samurai. The warrior of the Myre immediately took notice of the knight, both surprised to see each other.

"Nani?" the samurai gasps out in confusion.

Both tried to draw out their sword only to grab nothing, but air. Their weapons were not on them, so the knight took a swing at the samurai, but he quickly ducks out of the way, and punched the knight in the face, only to hurt his own finger. The samurai shook his aching fingers then was bashed by the knight's shoulders.

"Cowardly samurai trickster!" the knight yelled, "what game are you playing it?" he then demanded.

"I was gonna said the same thing," the samurai shot back.

While the two were fighting each other, the orb, shot a third beam of light, now red, just like the other two it took its shape and quickly dimmed out to reveal the third and finally warrior. The viking man looked around confusingly however when he turned to find a knight and a samurai in a fist fight he quickly got excited.

"Alright! fight!" he cheered in joy then ran towards them.

the knight and the samurai were stuck in a lock trying to keep their hold on the other, but halted when they just noticed that they were on the edge of the broken bridge, little pebbles chipped off falling straight down. However neither of them dared to move fearing that they'll fall over the edge, but then they heard screaming, and turned to see a viking charging right at them, both warriors screamed and the viking ran them and himself off the edge, and so all three of them went tumbling down. Although falling a good height it wasn't going to kill them and luckily one of those skull stone houses was there to break their fall.

The three warriors broke through the roof with enough force and weight to make it come crumble down, the three continued on hitting each other blaming one another for what is happening, but when the dust cleared they were soon confronted by the owners of the skull. The three took a good look at the homeowners seeing to be weird pig... monkey... things with red skin, loin cloths for pants, and one small horn on their foreheads.

"Oh god what the hell are these things!" the knight said in disgust before the bokoblins pounced on them.

All there is was the cries of the three warriors fighting off the screeching bokoblins, skulls cracking, limbs snapping, and the fading dying screams of the bokoblins. Back inside the knight tirelessly punched a bokoblin to death, while the viking lifted one high over his head to break his back onto his knee, and the samurai strangled the last one with the bokoblin's own bow. All three of them sat on the ground exhausted from killing the monsters with their bare hands.

"*huff*... *puff*... *huff*... *puff*..." the samurai breathed heavily, "there's nothing more I want than to kill the both of you *puff*... but giving our situation I propose a truce."

"*puff*... I accept the proposal," the knight second, "only because I'm too tired and have no sword to separate you head from your shoulders."

"What! c'mon we just killed a bunch of monsters with nothing more than our bare hands," the viking surprisingly said, actually still ready for more, "let's go find some more and kick the living crap out of them."

"How are you this excited?" the samurai said.

But then the three warriors heard a sound high above, they looked to the sky to see the gold orb that summoned them to suddenly disappear from their sights.

"Hey! where did it go?" the knight asked seeing nothing more than the blue skies, "great that might've been our only way home."

The shadows started to disappear along with the sun the three notice that it was getting dark.

"We should find shelter," the samurai suggested.

"What do you mean? this looks like a nice spot," the viking said liking the stone hut the bokoblins were in.

"One: we're at the bottom to wherever we're are," the samurai started, "two: this place smells like shit, and three we need a spot so we can easily spot danger, plus we have no weapons, except this primitive bow which we have only two arrows to."

"... Well when you put it that way,"

"How about that cathedral up there?" the knight interrupted pointing straight at the aging temple.

X

The three found their way up the steps so far they haven't seen anymore monsters... yet. They made their way passed demolished buildings and confused at the sight of strange destroyed machines.

"What the hell is that thing?" the viking asked pointing at the dead guardian.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," the knight said then kicks it.

Then suddenly the three heard something clunking around to what sounds like it was coming from inside the guardian, then finally a single purple rupee drops out from the bottom of the guardian hitting the dirt.

"I saw it first!" the viking shouted then dives down throwing his whole body on top of the rupee.

He holds up the crystal between his fingers blowing on it to clean it, but was then pulled off the ground.

"Get up you idiot," the knight scolded, "we can't waste our time out in the open."

"You got that right," the samurai agreed looking at the bottom of where they were earlier.

They all looked down seeing what the samurai was seeing, there at the bottom they saw skeletons clawing their way out of the ground carrying wooden clubs and spears.

"We should get inside," the knight informed.

"Yes, we should," the viking agreed and the three ran up the stairs.

Inside the three found the temple completely abandon, holes were in the ceiling, windows shattered, and a large chunk of the wall has collapsed, grass has grown on the inside of the floor and vines have crawled all over the walls. But on the other end of the temple the three saw a large statue of an angle.

"Who's that, tin-can?" the viking nudged at the knight thinking he had the answer.

"I don't know," he responded.

"What do you mean, you don't know? this is a church, is it not?" the viking asked again.

"isn't it one of your Christian angels?" the samurai asked.

"Well it has wings," the knight can see, "but there's no discerning features, there's not even a name to it."

The knight walks up to the large statue seeing that there was nothing that stood out it very much dwarfed him in size, but then a mysterious source of light shone down on the statue of Goddess Hylia.

"Whoa, what the hell's happening?" the viking spoke out.

"**Hello**," the statue spoke and the warriors jumped back, "**please, don't be afraid, my name's Goddess Hylia**,"

"Goddess?" the samurai repeated.

"Are we dead?" the viking asked.

'**O****h, heavens no, you are very much alive**," Goddess Hylia told them.

"Then where are we?" the knight asked.

"**All your questions will be answered**," Goddess Hylia told them and the light began to fade, "**you three must go beyond the mountain, the people of Hyrule need your help**,"

Soon the statue ceased speaking and the light completely faded.

"People of Hyrule? beyond the mountain?" the knight asked the rest.

"What does any of that even mean?" the viking asked scratching his head.

"Maybe there's someone waiting beyond this mountain," the samurai suggested.

"Yeah, but what mountain?" the knight brought up.

"We'll just have figure that in the morning, right now we need a fire," the samurai said.

The three looked around for pieces of wood and managed to find two pieces of flint to hit against each other, and when the fire was lit the three gathered around.

"Alright, if we're gonna be surviving together we might as well get to know each other," the viking said getting ready to introduce himself, "my name's, Gunnar, if you already figured out, I love good brawl."

"... O.k, I am, Katsuo," the samurai known as Katsuo introduced himself.

"And I'm, David," the knight known as David introduced.

"You got a family?" Gunnar asked.

"No... they died in the war," David told them.

"Same here," Katsuo said.

"I guess we're on the same boat then?" Gunnar spoke confirming that the war made them all orphans.

"We should sleep, we need to be well rested," Katsuo told them and they all went to sleep.

X

Back in Kakariko Village the guest all went to turn inn at the village in when concluding their meeting, the explosion the orb caused was soon cleaned up putting the doors back on and cleaning all the soot off every surface.

"What are we gonna do Impa?" Zelda asked her old friend as she sat down next to her.

"We'll think of something Princess, we just have to be patient," Impa told her.

While everyone was gathered around downstairs, Purah, was upstairs going through her research book and with others just lying on the ground.

"Orb seems... to... blow up," she wrote down.

"Ah... Great-Aunt Purah, I've brought you some blankets for the night," Paya provided.

"Thank you Paya," Purah thanked taking her great niece.

But as Paya stepped closer to hand over the blankets she accidentally steps on one of the books and slips forward toward her dresser. There was a loud crash that shook the dresser causing it to tilt and then suddenly something on top just rolls off landing on the floor.

"Paya, what happen?" Impa called out from the floor below.

"Nothing grandmother, I just tripped, ow," Paya replied.

While Paya was getting up Purah took notice of the object the feel off from the top of the dress.

"What's this?" she spoke picking it up off the floor.

The object was a scroll container, and one that was collecting dust for a very long time, Purah opens it and finds the paper inside in perfect condition, like time has frozen still within the container. Purah scanned what was on the paper and soon her eyes widen.

"Everyone! everyone I found something very very very important!" she said rapidly as she ran down the stairs on her tiny little legs, "GUYS LOOK!"

"Quit screaming, what do you need to show us that's so important?" Impa asked and Purah hands her the scroll.

"What is it Impa? Zelda asked seeing Impa reading the scroll.

"Hmm, this is very interesting," Impa started, "Scroll talks was made long before the Calamity, it says that three warriors will be summoned three of which will be tasked to find the three pearls of the goddesses. The warriors it talks about are from a far away land three of which will help us in our time of need, but these race of warriors are called, Man."

Then Purah, Impa, Zelda, and Link glanced at each other in curiously, they never heard of such, and what does it really mean?

* * *

A/N: Alright that first chapter and let me know what you think.

and another thing, I played both the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Horizon Zero Dawn, loved both these games really great, and I have to say both games feel very similar to the, Princess Mononoke. I just got like a month ago heard it was a beautiful, and gotta say it was worth buying, except almost every store I went had a crappy selection of anime, or none at all. A Walmart used to carry them, but the people there said stop selling those a month before, and keep telling that I have to see it, but I finally found it at Best Buy. There was only ONE left on the whole rack, and it was blue ray.

The search was over.


	2. Chapter 2 Are We There Yet Pt1

X

A/N: Who here puts on the Hylian tunic (dyed green of course), Hylian trousers, but you put on the Cap of the Wild instead of the hood? I'm pretty sure that's how Link would look in this game if they kept it traditional.

Anyway back to the story.

* * *

The three warriors awoke from their sleep nice and early with the birds chirping and the sun just barely cracking at dawn, the three saw a latter on the side of the temple and decided to climb up it for a better look of their surroundings. Reaching up they carefully made it to the tower and what they saw was nothing more than beautiful.

"It's amazing?" the David commented awestruck by the scenery.

"We're truly in a different world," Katsuo noted.

The saw many wondrous sights, a giant field of lush green grass, a glowing volcano, a giant abandon castle, and a mountain that looked like it was split in two.

"Hey Katsuo, do you think that goddess meant that mountain right there?" David pointed.

"It sticks out like a sore thumb, it must be," Katsuo agreed.

"Gunnar we're heading out," David called out.

"That's great!" he cheered holding an axe in hand.

"Where did you get that axe?" Katsuo questioned.

"I found it in that chest," he pointed at stone chest that was sitting next to them that they managed to miss.

X

The three made their way down and to the edge they realized that they were high up.

"Man what the hell did this used to be?" David wondered thinking what the plateau used to look like when it was new.

"We're gonna need a lot of rope to climb do-,"

"Found it!" Gunnar shouted out interrupting Katsuo.

In his hands was a large piece of rope that he managed to find.

"Where in hell did you find that rope," Katsuo questioned.

And then Gunnar just points at another chest, which made Katsuo frustrated because why was there even a chest out in the open that they also missed. They took the rope and tied one end to a tree that stood near the edge of the plateau, holding on tight the three slid down the rope with David going down first, then Katsuo, and Gunnar coming last. While climbing down the three saw that there was a brick road below them.

"The roads looked to be well used, you think will run into someone here?" David asked.

"We have to, there's much evidence," Katsuo replied.

"Like those two?" Gunnar pointed at the bottom.

The other looked at where Gunnar was pointing at and they saw the remains of a building and two stranger trying to defend themselves from two bokoblins.

"Know your place monster!" a silver-haired girl named Mina yelled swinging her sword.

"Have at you!" and her brother named Mils shouted.

"Wow they suck at fighting," Gunnar commented on the two adventures' fighting ability.

"Then maybe we should help," David suggested.

Since he was the closest to the ground he let go of the rope dropping himself safely next to a rusty broad-sword, picking up the aging sword off the ground he runs towards the two adventures' aid.

"Hey, Gunnar, can you hold onto my collar?" Katsuo requested.

"Sure,"

Gunnar grabs hold of Katsuo with one hand while still holding onto the rope with the other, while Gunnar was holding on Katsuo pulled out the bow and paces himself. The bokoblins soon sees David and just forgets the other two exists to attack David, Katsuo lines up his shoot and let's loose of the string launching the arrow through the air and hits the bokoblin furthest from David right on his head. The monster falls dead on the ground and Katsuo loads up his last arrow only for the bow to snap in two.

"Ahh, shit!" Katsuo cusses.

Mil and Mina stood off to the side and watched as the bokoblin tried to fight David with his tree bark shield held between him and David however the knight breaks his guard (which should be a thing we should do). The bokoblin was completely caught off guard from having his defense broken with such quick movement leaving him open, David then bashes his shoulder against him gives one quick hit to the bokoblin's head and then harder the next hit. The bokoblin feels his health was depleted dropping both club and shield to the ground and so David grabs hold of the rusted blade and swings the bottom end at the monster's legs making him crumble onto his back.

Even though the broad sword has been dulled out from a century of exposed weather the tip of the blade was still sharp enough for David to drive the sword down into the bokoblin's neck.

"Don't worry you two, the monsters are slain," David assured them both.

"Nice work," Katsuo complimented coming up to David after he and Gunnar got off the wall.

The two siblings stared at the three warriors who came to help them because the three stood at the height of Gerudo women, one stood in steel armor painted green and yellow, and was covered head-to-toe with armor. Another had his armor colored blue, wearing a mask that covered his mouth and had the bottom half of a skull. And the third and last man had a beard his armor was a mix of pelt and leather colored red, his arms were bare showing tattoos.

The three warriors stared back at the brother and sister with confused gazes upon noticing their ears when they got a closer look at them.

"Look, little elves," Gunnar pointed stepping next to the two siblings.

"Elves? what the heck is an elf?" Mina asked while her brother was trying to wave Gunnar's hand away from his ears.

"You, because of your pointy ears," David said.

"We're not elves, we're Hylians," Mils explained trying to get away from Gunnar.

"We excuse us for that assumption," Katsuo apologized but asked for directions, "but can you tell us how to get passed that mountain? you know since we helped you with your problem," he asked pointing at the mountain.

"Sure, that's, Twin Peaks, there's a path that goes straight through just follow this road straight ahead, you'll see a stable once you pass it," Mils explained.

"One other question," David spoke up, "is there anything significant passed that mountain?"

"Well... yeah there's a village if you pass the stables, Kakariko Village."

The three warriors group together trying to put together this new information.

"Do you think this village is what the goddess is trying to get us to go?" David asked.

"It must be if it's the only other settlement there," Katsuo said.

"But it's a long walk from here, and all we have is an axe," Gunnar brought up.

"We just have to take our chances," David concluded and the three broke off.

"We'll thank you kind man for your insight, my friends and I will be going now," Katsuo thanked.

"Stay safe on your travels," David advised.

"Pfft... ! we didn't ask for your help we can handle ourselves, c'mon Mils let's get back to finding treasure," Mina said getting snippy with her and her brother's rescuers and left the three in their search for riches.

"What a rude girl," Katsuo commented.

"Well, it doesn't matter let's jus-," ***BAM!*******

David was about to walk away, but before he finish his sentence he trips over an object protruding from the ground.

"Ugh, what did I trip over?" David groaned.

"Hey look another chest," Gunnar pointed.

Seeing the corner exposed and their current luck on chest the three warriors dug it out.

"Hey! we were here first, so an treasure you just came across is ours!" Mina shouted as she ran back towards them.

"Alright let's bet on it," Gunnar proposed, "we'll play punchies, whoever is still standing wins the chest," he explains.

"Hold on a sec-," ***POW!***

Before Mils could object Gunnar socks him right on his side sending him down in one blow.

"We win!" Gunnar cheered and turns to fling the chest wide open.

Inside the chest was several thing all of which were long-bladed swords, there were four in total, but it has seem that the chest failed to protect most of its contains as only an, Eightfold Longblade, was the only weapon that remain intact. The other three, Traveler, Soldier, and Knight's claymore, however were broken.

"This blade is perfection," Katsuo gazed in appreciation of the elegant sword.

"What about me? I don't got a sword," David complained as he was the only one unarmed.

Gunnar glanced back into the chest seeing what could be down, and saw that the blade of the Knight's claymore, the guard of the Traveler's claymore, and the hilt of the Soldier's claymore, are still in good condition that can be salvage, and so he fishes the pieces out.

"Maybe we can find a blacksmith to make you a sword with these pieces," he said.

David takes the pieces in his hands seeing he doesn't have much options.

"Well these pieces sure do catch my eye," he said, "... sure why not."

The three warriors ventured off towards Twin Peaks they followed the bricked path, walking down three have run into their first problem. They've gotten hungry, and so they looked around to see they could find anything to eat, they've check in a small patch of trees clustered together and found one tree with its branches filled apples. But when Gunnar rose his axe to chop the tree down, Katsuo stopped him from chopping down such a beautiful and healthy tree, the two got into an argument unaware that their shouting attracted a silver moblin.

The moblin looked down on the three warriors that were bickering with one another thinking that he would smash them all easily with his bat the three warriors understood his growls and snarls, but in the moblin's mind it went something like this.

_"Hahahaa, foolish travelers I will grind you all into dust because I am a high ranking enemy that should be_-,"

The Next Moment

Soon enough the moblin has soon realized he had made a terrible mistake when trying to attack the three warriors and had his arms held back by Katsuo and David while Gunnar went to work by punching him repeatedly in his face. Dropped onto the ground the moblin's face was covered in giant bruises, and had all his precious rocks taken from him, at first he thought he was the one doing the mugging only to be the one who got mugged himself.

What a dog eat dog world.

Returning to the path the three saw the peaks straight ahead walking through a street of ruins, dried up fountains, broken wagons, and buildings falling apart.

"Man, what do you guys think caused all this?" Gunnar asked.

"Does that answer your question," Katsuo pointed to another broken guardian laying on top of a fountain.

But before they could walk forward they saw smoke raising in one of the abandon house.

"Hey somebody's here," David pointed out heading toward the direction of the smoke.

"Who in hell will be living way out here?" Gunnar questioned following David.

When walking up to the still standing doorway David entered the roof-less home.

"Hello?" David called out, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes, come in," called out a voice.

The three walked in they came to a sight of a campfire and there sitting by that fire was an elderly woman with a long cloak shading the top half of her face leaving her nose and mouth.

"Greetings, not a lot of visitors come out here," she stated and gazes upon the pieces in David's possession, "what this strapped to your side I see three pieces of man's arm longing to see battle, I could fix that... for a price."

"Will this be enough for your service?" Gunnar said bringing out the purple rupee he found earlier.

The woman looked on with to the rupee with glowing desire, but before they could make the exchange Katsuo stopped Gunnar from handing over the rupee.

"Hold on," Katsuo intervened, "how can we know you can fix us a sword, I see no tools in your hands."

"I've been repairing weapons for long as I could remember," the woman said, "For wayward travelers in search of treasure, to cunning warriors like yourselves in a pursuit for something more."

David scans the woman seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but for why was there a old woman out here with her lonesome.

"If you don't mind me asking?" David spoke up, "surely you must have family that are probably worried about you."

"Oh, no young man, I have none to speak of," the woman broke it to him, "I've not had company in so long, I feel my strength fleeing every passing day."

The three glanced at one another feeling kinda sorry for the woman, David takes the rupee from Gunnar's hand and places the stone onto the woman's hand gently.

"Just take the gem madam, you need far more than any of us," David said kindly.

If David could see her face she would be blushing.

"You're a sweet and kind soul, but it's only fair if I return your kind act with another, please give me your pieces."

As so David hands her the pieces he had found in the chest to the delicate hands of the elderly woman, once in hand the woman told them to wait where they stood as she retreated behind a wall.

"How is she going to fix that? last time I checked she has no tools," Katsuo brought up.

"Just give her a moment," David told him.

"Finished!" the woman called out reappearing from the wall and in her hand was the sword pieces forged as one, the firm grip of the hilt to the square tipped blade, David took the sword in his hand holding it up to the sun light.

"Marvelous," Gunnar commented.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Katsuo said.

"It's perfect, I can't thank you enough," David said.

But when the three looked back to the woman, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Gunnar asked confused to see the woman has disappeared.

"These are strange lands we tread in," Katsuo quoted.

As Gunnar and Katsuo turned to get back on the path David stood in the old house ruins a little while longer looking around for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found, he gazes at his new sword once more before placing in his back.

"I wonder what's so special about this village?" Gunnar asked.

"Maybe there's historians and scholars to explain to us of what's this world is," David thought out loud.

"Perhaps, but I think we've encounter a _"hiccup"_ in our journey," Katsuo noted.

The three warriors stopped seeing that there was a bridge just down the path, but bokoblins and moblins stood directly in their way. The three warriors glanced at each other then started laughing for a good while.

"Hahahahaaaa... alright which one of you wants to die first?" Gunnar remarked pulling out his axe.

X

Back in the village the leaders of Hyrule all gathered at Impa's house again this time without any inconvenience this time.

"Alright before we start, I like to apologize for mishap from yesterday," Zelda started and the guest didn't seem to mind, "but on brighter news, last night we have found what could be a solution to our problem."

"We have managed to find old documents stored away," Purah stated bringing out rolled up paper that yellowed in color over the centuries, "it turns out the golden orb from earlier activated when the Princess touched it."

"But what was the orb's purpose?" Sidon asked.

"The documents say the orb was to summon three warriors," Zelda said, "three of which will aid us in our time of need, these three warriors are chosen to find the three pearls of the goddesses."

Everyone was shocked to hear the information.

"The pearls of the goddesses?" Sidon repeated.

"But I thought it was only a legend," Teba noted.

"Yes, and legend has it that these pearls carry one-third of the Triforce," Zelda added, "Goddess Dinraal of the Triforce of Power, Goddess Naydra of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Goddess Farosh of the Triforce of Courage. If brought together the pearls can bring forth the Triforce itself."

Everyone in the house started to gasps and ramble in total disbelief.

"The Triforce! that's impossible," Bludo spoke finding hard to believe.

"Nothing is impossible old man," Riju remarked.

"But what would be the point in summoning such great power?" Sidon asked.

"It is said that whoever comes into contact with the Triforce is only granted one wish..." Zelda explained, "we can wish the blood moon away for all of Hyrule's sake."

"That sounds great, but who are these three warriors?" Kaneli asked.

"We don't know," Zelda admitted, "the document described the warriors to be from a far away land calling their race... Man."

"Man? what's that suppose to mean?" Riju wondered.

"We... don't know, but I think we should start a search for these... Men, if the orb hasn't already summoned them."

X

Hours has passed and the warriors has killed every single monster between them and the bridge, but come to cost of time.

"This is great," Katsuo said sarcastically, "we wasted so much time killing all those monster we could've been pass this stupid mountain already."

"Mountain"S" remember there's two," Gunnar corrected.

"It doesn't matter it's night time now," Katsuo snapped.

"Relax there's a tree-house over there we can rest there for the night," David pointed at the abandon Bokoblin tree-house.

The three walked over to the tree house finding an iron pan standing over a campfire.

"This is fortunate," Gunnar said smacking two of the pieces of flint together to spark a fire.

"Hey look what I found in these creates," David called out holding a large piece of raw meat.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping with a full belly," Gunnar remarked.

While the three set the meat into the cooking pot a band of bokoblins were hiding not too far from the warriors' camp, laying low under the bushes the bokoblins see that there was a fire, which means there's some travelers to attack.

"_Alright guys we got some prey just beyond these bushes_," the leader of the pack explained, "_we'll just get up real close and jump whoever's there_."

"_Are you sure, didn't you hear the screaming from earlier_?" one of the other bokoblins brought up looking very frighten like the others.

"_Don't be such a baby that was probably nothing, now c'mon_," the leader ordered, but the others were just too scared to follow, "_fine I'll just do it myself_."

In the end the bokoblin decided to go in alone, crawling through the grass the bokoblin started to see light penetrate through the blades of grass, and when he was close enough the bokoblin leapt out in the open. And man that was the biggest mistake he will ever make. There sitting around the campfire was the three warriors and with the orange glow of the campfire the three warriors' eyes seem to glow in hatred. The three warriors stood up weapons in hand, and the bokoblin was frozen in fear.

The next thing was to come was a painful and terrifying screech of the bokoblin's cry that could be heard throughout Hyrule.

* * *

A/N: You know except for Death Mountain and that one Zora in Zora's Domain, I have not seen one black smith throughout the whole map and pretty sure a black smith would be nice if you wanted your favorite weapon repaired or sell you some weapons (with in-game currency) besides going out in a effort to find that one weapon somewhere in all of Hyrule.

Don't you think that'll be nice?


	3. Chapter 3 Are We There Yet Pt2

X

Getting up from their sleep the three were about to head pass the peaks.

"I slept so great," Gunnar said stretching his limbs.

"That makes one of us," David commented pushing his hands against his back.

"Can you believe that rude pig monster trying to sneak up on us last night!" Gunnar reminded

"I can not believe you took it's head and mounted it on a pike," David noted glancing over to the unlucky Bokoblin.

A pike was placed not too far from the threes' camp with the monster's head pointing towards the forest serving as a warning.

"Serious Gunnar that's just barbaric," Katsuo said in disgust.

"Well it kept the monsters away, didn't it?" Gunnar detested.

Walking down the path the warriors found themselves between the peaks traversing on a narrow road, but stopped at the middle the notice something dashing under the water.

"You guy's see that?" David asked looking to the river that cut through the peaks.

"Is it a fish?" Gunnar asked.

"No, it's too big to be one," Katsuo insisted.

Soon he motion of the water turned towards them heading faster towards the shore until a lizalfo launched himself out of the water flying over the warriors' head.

"_STICK THE LANDING!_" the lizalfo mentally shouted before landing, "_... and pose_," and the warriors held up perfect ten cards... then they gank the lizalfo into submission, "_*__Ugh*__... worth it_," the lizalfo admitted thinking his stunt mattered more before fainting.

Getting out between the peaks the three saw a shanty bridge that looked like that was just hastily thrown together from pieces of wood.

"Hey look the stable," Gunnar pointed.

"Great, we're almost there," David said.

The three made their way to get to the other side of the river, but not before running into a scrawny guy with a bowl-cut hair, and wearing a giant backpack in the shape of a beetle.

"Hey, I never seen you three before, and I've been all over Hyrule," Beedle noted seeing new faces, "I'm Beedle, you guys new 'round these parts?"

"Yes, indeed we are, but my acquaintances and I are a bit confused where we are supposed to be," Katsuo asked.

"Of course," Beedle kindly said, "you're in the land Hyrule, I'll tell you this the kingdom had seen better days a hundred years ago, but us Hylians are getting by. I make a living as a merchant, I've traveled high and low, far and wide, so I get around."

"You must have some strong legs and a strong back to carry a bag of that size on your back," Gunnar complimented seeing that a young of Beedle's stature can care a pack that's more than twice his size.

As Gunnar examines the bag he sees all sorts of items, bottles filled with elixirs, bundles of arrows, and for some reason live bugs and frogs, but the item Gunnar is most interested in was an axe handle, one that is better quality on the one the axe head is on currently.

"Is that handle you have for sale?" he asked pointing at the item.

Beedle takes notice and sees that a customer is asking for the axe handle, and explains that he was going to use it for fire wood, but Gunnar asked if he could take it, but while they discuss business David took the time to just wander. David zones out taking in the sounds of the sparrows chirping and singing in the trees, the gentle sounds of the water flowing through the river, and the small waterfall coming out from the mountain. Seriously where's all that water coming from? I feel like there's a wasted opportunity to put a cave in there with a secret pool, don't you think.

David both appreciated and dreaded the sound of silent, it was peaceful as there was no signs of the constant fighting in his land, but dreaded because after the senseless violence leaves nothing, but silence because there's hardly any left alive, and those who do make it have no words to say. David just stared out into space looking back what he been through, that is until he heard the soft melodies of strings being strung. David looks to the bridge and their standing on one of the legs of the bridge was a small blonde boy. He wore a leaf green tunic and a strange little hat, but the strangest thing was the violin in his hands that was made of a leaf and a stick.

David approached the boy seeing he was lost in his tunes to notice the large man in armor standing before him.

"That's a lovely sound you're making, boy," David complimented.

The violinist halted his music playing when hearing David's voice staring up to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," the boy apologized, "name's Fado."

"You play that violin well, for a child your age," David commented.

"Hmm? I might be small, but I'm not a child sir," Fado broke it to him.

"What do you mean-,"

"David!" shouted Gunnar.

David snaps to Gunnar and Katsuo who had made a trade with Beedle by giving him some of the rocks they took from the silver moblin from yesterday.

"Look I got a new handle for my axe," Gunnar showed.

"Why did you walked off?" Katsuo asked noting his absence.

"I was just talking to this-,"

David turned to point at Fado, but when turning back to the spot where he stood he found that the small boy was gone.

"Huh?" David confusingly grunted, "where'd he go?"

"Where who go?" Gunnar asked.

"... Never mind let's just go," David regarded.

The three walked forth making way to the stables, when walking up to the counter the occupants stared in curiosity at them never seeing warriors like them anywhere, the children look in awe, the adults looked on with caution not knowing what the three men are up to.

"Uh... may help you gentlemen?" Tasseren offered.

"Yes good sir, we request that we can settle here at your stable for a brief moment?" David asked.

The stable twins stood there almost frozen out of sear intimidation of the three men before them.

"... Y-yes of course you can," Tasseren said.

"Good, thank you," David thanked dropping a gold coin onto the counter and the three went inside much to the twin's surprise to see a single gold coin dropped down onto their counter.

Stepping inside the three split up for now, Katsuo looked over to see a map of Hyrule hung on the wall, but seeing the names written on the map he couldn't understand a single word. David however saw a fire just outside the stable with two stools placed around it, while one was taken by a young freckled lady dressed in green.

"Is this one taken?" he asked her.

"Err..." Sagessa started trailing off a bit, "No, it's open."

David set the wooden stool at the right distance from the fire then sat down, looking over he sees the horses standing over the trough filled with hay, and didn't bat an eye when seeing the small twins. Which is weird because there are three pairs of identical twins at this stable, the guys who run the stable, the boys who care for the horses, and the third pair in the stable who are looking for a bandit's hidden loot.

"So... you and your friends new to these parts?" Sagessa asked trying to make small talk.

"Y-yes we're from a different land to this one," David started taking in the environment around him, "It's quite beautiful here."

"What was your home like?" Sagessa asked.

David thought back to his war ravaged homeland thinking what might be going on since he was teleport-ed to Hyrule.

X

Back in the world of For Honor every warrior from across the land stood witness to the biggest threat to their lives since, Apollyon. There in the distance high above all of the warriors of the world was Centurion who was inserting his dominance with a T-pose while bright red laser glowed from his eyes.

"Fools! with every nerf I grow stronger, you cowards can not stop me," the Centurion mocked menacingly over all those before him.

"He's too powerful, what should we do?" a female Shinobi asked among her allies.

"I know," a Highlander spoke up with an idea, "Let's nerf him."

And soon the Highlander was bombarded by thrown objects.

"OW! OW! OW! HEY- OW!" Highlander cried out trying to shield himself and then had a pommel of a sword struck the side of his head, "OW... paging Dr. Dickwads."

X

"Uh... it's not... in the best of conditions," David said.

Gunnar took a seat at a table inside the stable looking around the establishment until he over heard a conversation by three men.

"We have to get a hold of those ancient parts," one said.

"We can't just walk out their in the field, Bokoblins are crawling all over," another said in protest.

Gunnar looks over his shoulder to see three men arguing amongst themselves.

"Robbie said he can make the tools we need for our excavation, but only if we can get those parts," Garshon reminded his colleagues.

"But, Garshon, we can't get the part with those bokoblins," Akrah told him otherwise.

"Akrah's right, Garshon, we can't fight off monsters," Onya noted their lack of fighting skills.

"Aye!' Gunnar called out for their attention, "What of... bokoblins, you speak of?"

"Well sir, my friends and I are paleontologist and were are of need of serious equipment to find ancient fossils," Onya explained.

"Tell you what, I'm getting quite board and sitting still isn't much my thing," Gunnar started, "I'll help you get what you all need."

"Really!" Garshon jumped up in excitement.

"Just like that, you're too kind," Onya complimented.

"Alright, what are these parts you are of need look like?" Gunnar asked stepping up from his seat showing his full height.

Akrah took out a piece of paper, he drawn out the shapes of the guardian parts that are needed handing the paper to the Viking warrior, Gunnar, examines the pictures seeing springs and screws and shafts that were drawn out.

"You can find them in the field behind the stable it's littered with dead guardians," Onya informed him.

"But there's the bokoblins you have to worry about," Akrah reminded him.

"Pfft... I got this, just hang tight, I'll be right back," Gunnar reassured and walked off towards the field.

Walking out of the stable Gunnar walked to the back like he was informed and saw the numerous number of decaying guardians just sitting over yonder.

Walking onto the grass Gunnar saw a camp full of bokoblins, Gunnar sees them all huddled around the closest guardian with a campfire and a shanty platform with one bokoblin on guard.

"Awe... they built a camp, that's cute," Gunnar said sarcastically, "Well time to do some raiding." he finished cracking his knuckles.

The bokoblin archer stood watch squinting hard as he could to see any oncoming trespassers and there marching through the grass he saw Gunnar stomping towards them. The monster jumped up to his feet giving a quick snort before grabbing the conch shell and blew for all his friends to hear, all the monster that were huddled around the fire all quickly ran to get their weapons to confront the intruder.

"Ah... let the fun begin," Gunnar commented with the axe gripped firmly in his palms.

The archer pulled back the string to his bow taking aim at Gunnar, the monster fires the arrow flying through the air and striking Gunnar directly in the chest only to snap into tiny pieces (pretty much a quarter heart of damage). Gunnar halted looking down to the shattered bits of what used to be an arrow.

"Are you serious?" Gunnar asked.

All the bokoblins ran around Gunnar surrounding him from all sides with their simple spears, bat, and clubs and tree bark-shields.

"_We got him surrounded, he's dead-meat_," one bokoblin said to his friends.

The bokoblin with a spear squealed at the Viking and started twirling the spear over his head like an idiot, stepping closer to Gunnar to knock him down, but was parried and received and axe-head to his head. The swing was strong enough to slice through his neck like it was grass severing the bokoblin's head from his shoulder. The bokoblin with the bat tried to swing at Gunnar. Very slowly. Gunnar back handed him across the face to spins him around, lodging the axe-head into his back, and swings him over his head slamming the bokoblin to the ground.

Now that half of them were dealt with Gunnar turned to the one hiding behind his shield, the bokoblin stood ready gripping onto his tree bark shield only to have his guard broken by Gunnar and was taken for a ride. Gunnar had the monster over his shoulder and throws him into the campfire, the bokoblin screamed out as the scorching heat from the flames burned him for a bit before dying out, the bokoblin heavily breathed as the flames were out, but was short lived as Gunnar slammed the axe-head onto him. The last bokoblin stood on the platform scared of what he witnessed, seeing Gunnar ripped the axe out of the dead monster, and turns around staring right at him.

Gunnar stood there for a moment then pulled out a fire flask, he rubs the fuse onto the axe-head lighting it and he chuckles darkly before tossing it onto the platform setting it a flame all that was heard was the screams of the bokoblin as he was burned alive.

"_*sniff* *sniff* _smells like bacon," Gunnar commented.

While searing through a pile Gunnar found the gears and the shafts.

"There ya are," he said, but when he tried to reach for the screws he dropped it in the grass, "Oh blasted it," he cursed losing the screws in the grass, he crouched down brushing back and forth between the green blades of grass, "Where are ya-,"

(cue classic Pokémon battle theme)

Out of nowhere Gunnar was confronted by a Rattata.

"Uh... wha-?" Gunnar trailed in confusion.

X

Walking back to the stable Gunnar sees the three paleontologist waiting just outside of the stable.

"You're back!" Akrah spoke up first as they walked up to him.

"Did you get the parts?" Garshon asked.

"Of course, here you are," Gunnar fishes the guardian parts from his pocket.

"Thank you, sir, we are truly grateful," Onya thanked him, "Here, take this as payment for your good deed."

Onya pulls out a bottle and within this bottle Gunnar looked on with wonder because there was a fairy, and so Gunnar snatched the bottle in excitement.

"Is that what I think it is," Gunnar said.

"I see you really like it, we'll be on our way now, thank you," Akrah said and the three walked off towards Robbie's.

While tapping onto the glass David and Katsuo came by ready to depart.

"Ready to go Gunnar?" Katsuo said, but then they noticed the glowing bottle.

"Is that..."

"It's a fairy, a real fairy, and it's mine," Gunnar said showing them the bottle.

David leans in closer to get a closer look of the fairy.

"It seems afraid," David commented.

"I'm sure it'll calm down," Gunnar said otherwise.

Gunnar puts the bottle away and the three then left the stable and onto Kakariko Village.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I have some bad news. I might have to be gone for a while; my dad is having some health complications... and I don't know what will happen, he told me to keep my hopes up, but also... I don't wanna say that last part, all I'm saying is that you might not hear from me for a while.

I still have hope though.


	4. Please Read

X

I have bad news as much I love to make these stories I don't know if I would be back. Just last night my father has passed away, he was taken to the hospital on the 20th of December, he thought it had something to do with his back thinking he sprain it at the gym, but no, it was his liver. They did a biopsy on him seeing if his bone marrow was o.k only to find it riddled with cancer. It was a huge slap in the face for my whole family and he passed shortly after.

Right now my family is just grieving, my mother, brothers, and I are very devastated.

He was 48.


	5. Chapter 4 At Kakariko's Gates

X

A/N: Hello guys, it's been a while, I just had my birth day (March, 7th), but before my birthday my Uncle, who's my dad's older brother has also passed away in February 22, because of a lengthy and painful period with Alzheimer. That was my first birthday without my dad, but I guess before he died he might of told my cousin's wife to give me a message when the day came, it made me and mom cry. He told me to never stop smiling, keep doing the things in my life that make me happy, and even though it looks like he's not around, he's always watching over me.

I battled depression before, I managed pulled myself out of it, and I'll say that I'm not gonna let it drag me down again. Not again.

Rest in peace, dad: 8-26-1971 to 12-27-2019

And you too, uncle: 6-10-1955 to 2-22-2020

* * *

X

Walking pass the bridge the three warriors only needed to walk up the path that laid before them.

"I assume the village is just beyond this small mountain," David spoke aloud following the curved path.

"Hopefully it's not a dump," Gunnar commented.

"Gunnar that's just rude," Katsuo said.

"Excuse me!" looking off the side once they made it to the other side spotted a man waving at them, "Come here."

The three glanced at one another wondering what the man would want and so they approached the stranger.

"What is that you need stranger?" Katsuo asked politely.

"There's a rumor going around about three new comers, all of them warriors," he started, "the Princess has requested for an audience with them, but I'm to get to them before she does, are you three?"

"Maybe we are maybe we aren't, who's asking?" Gunnar asked becoming suspicious of the stranger.

"Because a friend of the Princess is an enemy of..." the stranger said reaching behind his back, "THE YIG-."

Before the disguised Yiga assassin could make the jump on his target, the target jumped him, pulling their weapons towards the assassin.

"Don't think we don't know a ninja when we see one," Katsuo told him and the Yiga gulped in fear.

X

Walking up the hill the three took care of the Yiga assassin with Gunnar shoving his face into a bear trap.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, it's smooth sail from here," David said enthusiastically.

Walking through the path the three traveled between the narrow pathway of mountain spotting a tiny waterfall, a lone tree, and strange blocks sticking out of the mountain walls with a Korok that David being the only person able to see the little being. After a little more down the path the three warriors came to the sight of the Kakariko gate seeing the golden eye that decorated it, but seeing arrows stuck around it.

"It looks like someone tried to test their marksmen ship," Katsuo noted and then David threw a rock dead center of the golden eye, "DAVID!"

"What?" David shrugs his shoulders and the two just continued down, once far enough David looked up to the gate, "There I hit the target."

"You sure did," the Korok admitted before David went off after his companions.

Stepping pass the gate Katsuo was greeted to a somewhat familiar setting seeing the Sheikah people dressed in a similar manner as his people.

"I think I'm going to love it here," Katsuo said pleasingly.

"Great more weebs," Gunnar groaned

Close by the three were greeted by a short elderly woman that stood under a tree.

"Hello there travelers, welcome to our home of Kakariko Village," Nanna spoke kindly to the three.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Katsuo greeted back bowing his head to Nanna feeling more at home, then looks back to David and Gunnar, "Let me do the talking," he told them, and the the two didn't argue, "Greetings kind woman, my associates and I would love to speak to whoever is in charge."

"Hmm? you wish to seek our village elder, Lady Impa?" Nanna asked wondering if she heard right.

"That is correct," David confirmed.

"Well she's down there at the biggest house in the village," Nanna pointed down towards the elder's house, "But, she's with a very important meeting with all the kingdom's leader there, so would wait for a better time."

"No worries, we were sent here by a goddess to learn why we are here," Katsuo said.

"Sent by a goddess?" Nanna repeated.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you," David said as he and the rest walked down the path.

They stayed within the small grass path walking between the houses, passing by a pumpkin farm, and a clothes shop.

"Urge... to pillage... rising," Gunnar tried to fight it.

"No! you are not raiding this village!" David told him firmly.

"But-!"

"No buts!" Katsuo agreed.

But as they approached the two guards, Dorian and Cado, spotted the three strangers heading towards as the bicker to one another.

"Who are they might be?" Cado asked.

"Don't know, but they obvious look like trouble," Dorian added and the both drew out their blades.

"You three halt!" Cado ordered the three.

David, Katsuo, and Gunnar stopped right in front of the gate to the steps.

"Greetings," Katsuo started, "We are three warriors from a far away land, and we came to your village to speak with your elder."

"Lady Impa is busy to speak with three strangers!" Dorian told them.

"But we are told she would have the answers we seek," Katsuo said trying to reason with them.

"Turn back, or we will end you," Dorian threaten.

"Alright... go Gunnar!" Katsuo said letting the viking off his leash.

"Val-Hallaaaaa!" Gunnar roared charging right for the two.

Both the Sheikah guards were taken by surprise as Gunnar pounced on the two.

X

Inside the big house the leaders of Hyrule had gathered together again.

"Has there been any word of the three warriors yet?" Zelda asked with Link by her side.

"No, nothing yet," Teba informed with no luck.

"It's only been a couple days, Princess, we're not gonna find them in one sweep," Purah noted.

"They could be anywhere in the kingdom and that's a lot ground to cover," Riju said.

"Maybe if we-,"

***CRASH!***

A loud sound from outside cutting everyone's' conversation short, they all got up swinging the doors wide open seeing, Cado and Dorian, getting their asses kicked by large hairy man.

"No mercy!" Gunnar roared standing over Cado as he lifted Dorian over his head like he weighed nothing.

"Down, Gunnar! down!" David tried to pull him off as Gunnar around his head.

"YOU THREE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Zelda shouted down steps.

The three stopped what they were doing freezing the moment they heard the Princess' voice, but Gunnar gave one quick jab to David's face.

"Ow!" David spat out.

"Who are you strangers?" Zelda demanded and the three let go of each other to dust themselves off.

The three looked up to the top of the top of the steps to see a beautiful young blonde lady with many of strange looking people standing behind her.

"Sorry for our intrusions," David apologized pushing Gunnar off, "were are three warriors sent her by a goddess by the name of Hylia."

"Goddess Hylia sent you?" Zelda said questioningly, but Purah shoves her way passed.

"Princess Zelda! it's them, it's the three warriors," Purah pointed recognizing them from the orb.

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"One's red, one's blue, and one's green," She confirmed.

"She's right, they are the warriors the scroll spoke of, these are the race of Men," Impa agreed.

"Looks like they found us," Blubo commented.

"Lower your weapons if you three wish to speak," Sidon ordered.

"Make me!" Gunnar challenged.

"Link can you," Zelda asked her trusted bodyguard/friend.

Link didn't argue, without a single word (as usual) he walked down the steps drawing out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, Gunnar stood unfazed, but he was never the one to judge a fighter from his looks, and so he drew his axe. Stepping off the stairs Link and Gunnar took their stance with everyone looking on in anticipation as they circled around each other, so Link took the first swing, and Gunnar ready to block, but for some reason Link spun around.

With no good reason Link had spun his back to Gunnar swinging away at the direction away from Gunnar.

"Not again!" Impa cried out.

"Why does that even happen? it's so annoying," Riju complained.

As the leaders of Hyrule watched in embarrassment Link finally spins back around however Gunnar just straights up socks him in the face knocking Link out with one blow.

"Oooooo... That's gonna leave a mark," Purah commented cringing at the sight of Gunnar's fist met with Link's face.

* * *

A/N: This Prince of Persia is kinda cool, I like the weapon design, and the soldiers, they sound like the zombies from Call of Duty, even though I only played, the Forgotten Sands, I miss playing a game that have awesome platforming and fighting sick-ass monsters. But I wish they made captains and archers fit the theme too, it's kinda lame that only the soldiers get to be decorated for an event.

P.S: I don't know if I can return to working on this just yet because I have other fics I've been trying to make, like another For Honor fic that involves a knight soldier working up the ranks, but is constantly accompanied by a female Jester. That's a story I really wish to create for real, like write a fantasy tale about that one day.


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Of Heroes

X

A/N: You know what would be a great idea? if Ubi can let us hold our shields sideways like in Dark Souls on Conquer or Black Prior don't you think that would be awesome?

Two side notes: 1. my mom once compared Kass to Toucan Sam and now I can't stop seeing the similarities.

2\. Have you read the names they gave the characters from Test Your Metal in the Viking team?

Gudmundr = Gitgudmundr

Ragnar = RAHgnar

Runa = Non-Japanese Speaker

Siv = Screaming Intensifies

They know their fan-base.

* * *

In the house all the leaders of Hyrule sat on one side of the house facing the three warriors that sat on the mats with Katsuo was the only actually sitting right with his legs crossed while David and Gunnar sat with their legs spread out. There was a moment of tension as the leaders inspected the three heroes that waited for a response.

"... Who are you? and where do you hail from?" Zelda questioned.

The three warriors glanced at one another thinking that were told to come to this village, and they came all this way through many monster, they thought, why not? this is why they were there, David starting first.

"My name is David, I am a Knight from Ashfeld," David introduced.

"I am Gunnr, a Viking of Valkenheim," Gunnar followed.

"Katsuo, Samurai of the Myre," Katsuo finished.

"We never heard such lands you three speak of," Impa explained.

"We never heard of yours as well, but a goddess told us to come here," Katsuo told them and they all had their jaws drop.

"Goddess Hylia sent you to us?" Zelda repeated not believing her ears.

"Yes, she said that all of our question will be answered if we came here," David explained.

"This is a blessing, the goddess herself is aiding us in our quest to ride us of the blood moon," Purah commented in excitement.

"A blood-what now?" Gunnar questioned in confusion.

"You see, we are trying to reclaim land that was lost to us a century ago, but monster now occupy it by the hundreds," Zelda started, "And with the blood moon present it will keep resurrecting them from the dead."

"Wait did you just say, resurrect?" David asked.

Soon suddenly the atmosphere around them changed, the air seemed heavier and thicker, it got darker, strange shadows emerged and seem to lift form the ground like smoke. Along with the sky, the space in every corner started turn crimson red as a piano started playing a track that sounds like Jaws and-

"WE GET IT! YOU EXISTS!" Everyone shouted in annoyance.

Finishing up all the monsters that the three warriors dealt with were brought back from the dead and everything returned to normal.

"What on god's green earth was that?" David questioned.

"That was the Blood Moon and it will keep bring back the monsters back from death if we don't stop it," Zelda informed them.

The three glanced at one another now starting to realize the situation they are in right now.

"What is it that is needed to end this madness?" Katsuo asked.

"We discovered a scroll that tells of three pearls belonging to the three Goddess of the Triforce," Purah explained handing the three the scroll she found, as the three warriors study the paper shocked to see figures drawn on the sheet, recognizing who they were.

"By Odin's beard! that's us," Gunnar gasps his eyes almost seeming popping out of his sockets.

"How can this be?" David asked.

"Hey, I know this is out of nowhere, but can we see your faces?" Riju asked bringing up that they never seen their faces behind the masks and helmets.

"Well... it's best not to be rude," Katuo guessed and the others agreed.

Gunnar lifted his helmet, David unlatches his before removing his, and Katsuo untied the laces to his helmet and pulled down on his mask, together everyone saw the faces of their visitors. Katsuo chin was sharp with a small goatee on the tip of his chin with a thin mustache to compliment it as his hair was tied back in a bun. Gunnar looked the oldest as he possessed a full grown bead to match his red hair that looked like as wild as fire with his cold, crystal-blue eyes. And then their was, David, looking the youngest of the three his skin fair, but dirty with very short blonde hair, and brown eyes.

However there most unusual features to the natives of Hyrule were their-

"Oh my Goddess! look at their ears!" Purah cried out as she walked up to David's side, inspecting his ears, "They're so small and round! it's so cute," she commented as she started flicking David's left ear with her finger.

"Wait, aren't there any of human-beings here?" Katsuo asked.

"No, we have never seen or heard the likes of your people in our lands," Impa informed him.

"So the race of men are quite similar to a Hylian, but smaller, rounder ears, and taller," Zelda examined.

"And they all looked to have seen the face of war. Perhaps one too many times," Buliara commented on their features.

"You three must've been through many battles together," Zelda mentions.

"Uhh... no," David rejected.

"Wha... ?" Zelda cluelessly stared.

"We only made a temporary truce when appearing in your world," Katsuo explained.

"Aye, in our lands we are actually enemies to one another," David added.

"That's right, when this is over we're going back killing each other," Gunnar happily commented.

"B-but why?" Purah asked.

"But you three of one of the same kin, you should be hand and hand," Zelda steps in, which made the three warriors glance at each other for a moment.

"Ma'am, that is insulting," Gunnar accused.

"What!?" she then exclaimed.

"A Knight as myself will be the likes of these heathens," David told her.

"Savages, both these animals is a shameful sight to the eyes of my people," Katsuo seconded.

"We'll this savage is proud to be one, I'm not afraid to get dirty, not like these fairies," Gunnar expressed himself.

"Who're you calling fairies!?" David called out in growing anger as he drew out his sword.

Katsuo and Gunnar did too raising tensions in the room with their weapons pointed at one another in a standoff.

"I'm gonna have both your heads on pikes," Gunnar swore gripping the axe handle with malicious intent.

But as the three were about to fight suddenly they felt a powerful zap of electricity hitting them their weapons dropping from their hands as they too fell to the floor moaning in pain.

"Ooowwe... !" David groaned seeing the giant bird holding a bow, "What the hell was that?"

"That was a shock arrow, now behave yourselves unless you want another," Teba threatens as he pulls back the string.

"I'm so gonna roast you over a fire," Gunnar threatens as he tries to lean on his axe.

"That's enough you three!" Zelda ordered stamping her feet as she stood over them, "Why would you three would try to kill one another at the mere sight?"

"Because our people are at war," Katsuo told the princess.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why would your people wage war on one another?" Impa in quarried.

"I'm sure the rift between your lands can be healed," Zelda commented.

"No disrespect, I know you're a princess and all, but... fat chance," David told her.

"We've been at conflict for centuries with no end in sight," Katsuo informed.

"Whatever be the case we should probably discus it later, we still have a blood moon to worry about," Riju brought the attention back to the matter that brought them all here in the village in the first place.

"Right, the Pearls of the Goddesses!" Zelda put her mind back on track, "You three better get along because the great Goddess chosen you three in particular to aid our hour of need to claim the Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage," she said as her confidence was becoming more notable in her tone, "We will reclaim what is lost and we will rebuild the legacy of the days lost."

Everyone, except for David, Gunnar, and Katsuo, starting cheering as their hopes in the Princess while the three warriors just sat in their spots looking on to the optimistic guest in the room as they stood pumping their fists up and to the ceiling.

"She really knows how to rail her people," David noted the chanting people.

"OK, what do we do now, Purah?" Zelda then asked.

"Huh... I have no idea."

X

Even when the warriors at their presences the next stepped seems to be lost as half of the scroll looked to be eaten by bugs and time, but as the sun was setting the leaders of Hyrule, Kaneli, Riju, Bludo, and Sidon stated that they all needed to head back home to their people. While they and their seconds packed up for home Zelda, Link, and Purah were heading back to Hateno Village.

"Maybe there's something in my lab I looked over," Purah thought to herself aloud as she hops onto the wagon filled with her things.

"I'm guessing we're going with them?" Katsuo notions.

"More walking... hooray," Gunnar complained, "At least I'm not wearing steel armor," he then pointed to David./

"I'm actually quite fine," David refuted.

"Come on soldiers we have places to be," Purah cried out to them.

"Is that little girl really telling us what to do?" Gunnar spoke.

"It doesn't matter, we're going," Katsuo told him.

Saddling up Link kicked the side of his horse commanding it forward, the hooves clopped with each step pulling the wagon behind it with Purah and Zelda onboard, and David, Gunnar, and Katsuo following closely behind.

"Try to keep up," Purah teased.

"Mind your tongue child," Katsuo firmly told her.

"Bye Link! bye Princess!" Dorian's daughters cried out as they ran along the wagon.

Later

Treading back across the bridge our heroes turned to the road to Hateno Village, from there the Knight, Viking, and Samurai came across a field filled with decaying guardians, its ancient parts falling off, and moss growing steadily over time.

Peeking over the grass two bokoblins looked over to spot the crossing wagon of our heroes.

"_There's our next __victims, are you ready?_" the first one asked.

"_I'm starving, I hope they have something good to eat_." the second asked clutching his spear.

"_OK on the count of three... One... two..._"

But as the first Bokoblin was almost done counting a large shadow overtook them both from nowhere when looking up there they saw in horror was Gunnar towering over them with his eyes seemingly twinkling as he stared down at them. With his axe over his head Gunnar brought down the axe-head onto them driving the blade into both their skulls. From where the others stood they saw Gunnar hacking away with his axe as screeching monsters screamed out as he swung down on them.

"Your friends is a very... unforgiving man," Zelda commented.

"And scary," Purah followed.

Continuing on the group were about to cross the ruins of one of Hyrule's last line of defense.

"Hmmm... this wall is in shambles," Katsuo observed.

"It must've been a great battle has taken place here," David thought aloud.

"Right you are, David, because a hundred years ago this was my people's last stand against evil protecting the last remnants of our kingdom behind those walls," Zelda explained.

"I see," David responded looking back to field.

"Then many warriors must've died with honor... That is the way I would go one day," Gunnar gave his thoughts.

"And behind these walls is home," Zelda concluded.

* * *

A/N: I like the new minion designs and all, but I wished they didn't got rid of the old ones instead just added in with them that way the minions look more diverse and mixed like GTA's NPCs, but now there's little to no difference between them. They might as well be Clone Troopers, the only difference is a slightly different shade of blue and orange or shield pattern.


	7. Chapter 6 Settling In

X

A/N: Well, Austin, what a coincidence I have a brother named Austin.

And yes I have heard about the new Apollyon hero, to be honest I was hoping for a time I can play Lawbringer with a long sword so I can role play as Darth Vader, and this new character is the closest I'm gonna get.

* * *

The moon hung high in the dark sky as the wind breezed through the leaves, owls could be heard in the distance, and the glowing shine from the full moon.

"Such a beautiful night," Zelda commented looking up to the stars.

"It's lovely seeing the moon's shining face," David noted.

"Ye- wait, a face... ?" Zelda said confusingly.

Looking back up to the sky Zelda did notice something off about the moon lately now that David mentioned it, the shadows on the moon's surface seem to line up at the lowest part of its round body like a mouth.

"That's strange I never recall the moon having a shadowy face," Zelda said.

"Really? back where we from we all see a face in our moon," David explained.

"You all saw a face in the monn, but when I look up to the moon I see a fish," Gunnar gave his thoughts.

"This moon does look a little different to our own," Katsuo noticed.

"Aaaaahh!" a young woman's scream could be heard in the trees.

Looking in the group has spotted two young ladies running for their lives from a couple of bokoblins, one red the other silver.

"Not a again!" one of ladies screamed.

She then trips on an exposed root falling to the ground with the red bokoblin standing over with his club in hand until out from the blue Gunnar tackles the bokoblin before it could attack slamming it against a tree and then smashing his knee into the monster's skull with a loud crunch. Standing over the dead bokoblin the silver bokoblin brought up his club about read to smack Gunnar over the head with it that is until a sharp blade pierced right through its chest. The blade sank back out from the other side, bokoblin then drops the club falling over dead to the ground revealing Katsuo standing behind as he wipes the blood off his blade and sheath it back in its scabbard.

"My goodness!" Zelda exclaimed jumping off the cart to see the aftermath.

"Everything's fine," Gunnar reassured.

"No, she means what you guys did, you killed those bokoblins easily," Purah explained with the limp bokoblins' bodies littered on the grass.

"Are you two alright?" David asked as he helped both Nat and Meghyn up to their feet.

"We're fine, this usually happens to my sister and I," Meghyn said.

"HEY! they snuck up on us," Nat exclaimed.

"They always sneak up on us," Meghyn retorted.

"Why were you two in these woods on your own?" David asked.

"And without weapons?" Gunnar added.

"We were looking for truffles," Nat said.

"You risking your lives by going in the middle of the woods at night just for truffles?" David made sure he heard right.

"Those bokoblins got lucky, they always play dirty," Nat commented.

"Except this happens every time," Meghyn noted almost making Nat mad.

"Young lady," Katsuo spoke up getting Nat's attention, "If you are intentionally leading yourself and your sister into harm's way than you should take full responsibility instead of scorning your sibling. Think before you act."

As everyone turns to leave the two sisters were about to continue their search for truffles, but then David comes up to them pulling out Meghyn's hand towards him and placing a couple truffles into her palm.

"Here, I just found these right now," David told them, "You two should turn in for the night, you'll have all day tomorrow."

As they watched David walk away Meghyn can't help, but to feel a little relieved that they can call it in and just go to the inn and rest.

Later

In the Bolson's Construction house on the far right Bolson was disturbed from his beauty sleep as a knock on the door awoke him.

"Visitors? this late at night?" he said to himself.

He opens the door to be greeted by the Princess of Hyrule herself with Link by her side.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Bolson, but we have a little favor to ask of you," she requested.

"A favor, at this hour?" Bolson yawned, "What is it?"

"Can you lent out one of your houses for these three gentlemen?" Zelda asked.

Bolson rose a brow, sticking head out more from the door seeing three giant men standing to the side waiting for a reply.

"My my, making new friends I see," Bolson commented, "Alright, then can take the second one."

"Thank you, Bolson," Zelda thanked leaving Bolson to return to his slumber, "Alright, you three will be staying there, if you need anything Link's house is just across this bridge."

Looking down the path the three spotted the lovely home that seems to be isolated from the rest of the village, but nevertheless the most beautiful home in town. Walking over to the one story house they will be staying for now they were curious to its strange cubic shape and choices of colors used to build these homes, opening the door the three warriors were already confronted by a bed.

"I call dibs!" Gunnar shouted shoving passed David and Katsuo, and throwing himself onto the bed.

"Have a goodnight," Zelda said.

"... Hmph..." Link grunted before going off after Zelda as they before retreated to his house.

"Well... it will be nice to take off my armor and lay in a bed instead of the ground," David commented.

"Agreed," Katsuo said before entering the house.

As Gunnar laid snoring on the soft bed snuggling with his axe in his arms while still in his armor, David and Katsuo, undid their armor feeling an immense relief lifting off their bodies as they can feel like they can breath more easily now. With their armor set off to the side and weapons set along side their beds David and Katsuo laid themselves onto their beds, but then a sleeping Gunnar farted in his sleep. Stinking up the room David and Katsuo would not stand the odor Gunnar was producing, so with both of them together they lifted Gunnar's bed, and placed it outside sleeping peacefully.

X

As the sun rose over the horizon a squirrel emerged from a tree, climbing down and started running around the grass looking for acorns, until it stumbles upon Gunnar's bed. Climbing up one of the legs the squirrel jumped onto Gunnar's chest as he snored like a thunderstorm actually blowing the fur on the little rodent back until the squirrel jumped off and Gunnar finally waking. Coughing Gunnar sits up yawning and stretching his arms scratching his sides til he opened his eyes to realize he was out in the open.

"Aagh..." he groaned then sniffed himself to smell his smelly self, "I guess they couldn't handle my musky aroma," he told himself, "If they don't want to sleep under the same roof as me, I guess I have to make my own roof."

Fixing his helmet so it sat right on his head Gunnar grabbed his axe and headed back towards the woods just down hill from here.

Later on as the sun rose a little more brightening up the town enough to make the children get up Katsuo, without his armor, walked over to the old flag pole that stood over the town taking a look out to the new world. David on the other hand stood on the front steps still keeping his sword strapped to his side, at that moment he noticed a tree falling over.

"TIMBER!" Gunnar roared from a distance.

David shook his head and just started walking down the path, when coming down with the rest of the village David soon met with one of the town's residence, Ivee, the East Wind general store's owner's daughter was outside sweeping the door steps of the store. Ivee took one glance up and was surprise to notice a tall man with a sword to his side.

"Uh... hello there stranger," she hesitantly greeted as she never seen a man like him seeing that his ears were nothing hers, but she decides to not bring attention to it thinking it'll be rude.

"Hello, I'm David."

"Hi, David," Ivee replied, "... W-where're you from?"

"A land nowhere near here that's for sure," David answered, "I was brought over here by young man named, Link, me and two other men."

"Two others?"

"Yes, the man sitting up at that flag pole is, Katsuo, and the second man-."

"Is me!" Gunnar jumped up in surprise hauling up a load of chopped logs, "Name's Gunnar, I see you already met this young lad," he interrupted patting David on his chest, "I can tell you this young lady, my friend here is a strong and handsome man, look at this smile," pinching his cheeks to show the shinning white teeth behind his lips and causing David to blush.

"That's... good to know..." Ivee responded awkwardly.

"Oh! do you know where I can find tools?" Gunnar then asked.

"Yes, my father is selling here at the store."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I'll leave you two alone," Gunnar said smug before entering the East Wind store.

When the door closed behind Gunnar, David and Ivee, stood embarrassing silence before David storms off down the street without another word without making eye contact.

Later

Just outside the stables and the town inn David sat next to the lake where the outdoor kitchen stood and strangely seeing Link wander about walking into random people's houses for no reason and smashing pots.

"Hey!"

David looks over seeing a small little girl in pink standing right in plain view.

"May I help you?" David spoke.

"You're big," Aster bluntly.

"I am," David confirmed.

"Can I touch your ears?" she then requested.

"Pardon?"

"They're small, and round, and cute, and just wanna touch 'em!" Aster said jumping up and down in glee.

"... Alright, but no pulling," David gave in bending down so Aster can reach.

With her small hands Aster reached up petting one of David's ears for a few moments until retracting her hand with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said before running off laughing.

David chuckled quietly with himself and continued to enjoy the ambiance of the town with the wind blowing, turning the windmills til suddenly David heard a strange rattling sound, the same rattling noise he heard at the gates of Kakariko Village. Darting his eyes around David eventually looks up to a tree seeing what looked like a pot hanging on a chain tied to one of the branches of the tree. David approaches the tree finding that the noise was coming from the strange pot that looked like an oversized acorn, he picks up a rock near by and chucks it towards the pot shattering it to pieces. But when the shards fell it revealed that a Korok was hiding inside.

"Ha,ha! you found me!" the little guy cheered happily.

"Why do you play such silly games?" David asked.

_"*Gasp!*_" a sudden gasps was heard and David looked over his shoulders to find Zelda standing in surprise, "You can see the Korok too?"

"So that's what these little guys called?"

"Yes, the Koroks are spirits of the forest and children of the Great Deku Tree, only very few people in the land could see them like Link and I, and now you too share this beautiful gift."

"Oh! so that's why Gunnar and Katsuo didn't notice the other one," David learned.

"Hey!" the Korok called out, "Here this for finding me," from behind its back the Korok pulled out a seed and dropped it into David's hand before flying off on a leaf.

"Ooo... a Korok Seed, you should hold on to it," Zelda advised before walking off, "Have a nice day."

David watched as Zelda left pocketing the seed that was given to him then a sound of whistle was being played and looking back David spotted Gunnar hauling the lumber and carring a box of tools along with him down the path.

"Gunnar!" David exclaimed rushing over to him.

"David," Gunnar greeted back, "How did the talk with the little lady go? I bet you'll be jumping into her chambers tonight."

"No, Gunnar, that's the point, what the hell was that about?" David questioned.

"I thought a young man like yourself needed a little help courting the ladies, you look like someone ready to go."

"She looked at me as if I was a deviant!" David told him.

"Well don't worry I talked to her father in the store for you so you'll be in good terms," Gunnar mentions.

"What!?" David exclaimed then an arrow came flying over his head.

"You PERV! you stay away from my daughter!" Pruce shouted in anger with a bow in hand.

"I think he's warming up to you," Gunnar gave his thought.

With that David started running for his life as Pruce gave chase bypassing Gunnar entirely like he wasn't there.

"Problem solved. Now to build me a house."

Gunnar then continued hauling his load up the path seeing a nice vacant spot up hill for him to build his new home.

* * *

A/N: I got three Ideas For Honor should add.

1\. Let us run like the characters in Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

2\. Give Jiang Jun the Wushi Finger Hold as an execution.

3\. And this is the most daring... give Raider a shirt.


	8. Chapter 7: Know Your Surroundings

A/N: Fun fact, do you know, Patricia Summersett; the voice of Zelda in Breath of the Wild is also the voice of Apollyon?

r/botw/comments/ic4074/awesome_crossover_art/

Now try to get that imagine out of your head.

And another thing, I main Warden, and of course I felt the same way when I saw the armor sets for armor Warmonger, but the more I thought about it I think some of the armor, like the Syntribos set, would work best on Conqueror or Black Prior, and speaking of which I think the two should switch weapons.

* * *

X

After running for a good long while David came running behind the hill and finally coming to a stop to where David found himself behind Link's house.

"Man... I think I lost him," David said in relief walking down to the stable.

"Hello David-sama," Katsuo greeted, "I've heard the commotion, did Gunnar really tried to set up with a man's daughter?"

"Yes, I was just trying to-."

"If you wanted to sow your oats one does not use a middle man," Katsuo cuts him off.

"What?!" David exclaimed.

"Are you two talking about what happened to the shop owner's daughter?" Zelda popped in, "Serious, a knight as yourself shouldn't be so brutish."

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF KNIGHT!" David exploded in frustration, "You took a solid CHIVALROUS oath as a knight, I will not lay myself with a woman until we are wedded!"

"... Huh... Well that's nice to know?" Zelda said.

"Really? I went to a brothel every time after a battle," Katsuo admitted unshamefully.

"Hey me too," Gunnar jumped in out of nowhere.

"Gunnar!" David shouted, "What the HELL did you tell that man?"

"I told him you'll be a perfect specimen to provide a litters worth of children for his daughter," Gunnar explained.

"HERESY!" David shouted pulling out his sword.

"NO STOP!" Zelda stood between the two, "Why do you fight amongst yourselves? what was the start of all you conflict?"

"Well since we didn't get to answer your question the first time let me explained," Katsuo offered.

Ages Ago

Back in the world of For Honor the four factions of the world of man gathered to try to de-escalate tensions and avoid a bloody war between their people and so a representative from the Wu-Lin was the first to take the stand in front of hundreds of people.

"There is no cause to invade one another for food," he said starting the meeting, "Possibly deals of trade is feasible among all of us, to help support one another."

And of course everyone believed he made quiet sense, agreeing what he had to say. That is until a fat man wearing green pants and glasses stood up.

"That may be, but what we're all forgetting that anyone who doesn't want to go to war... is gay," the fat man mentions and everyone started getting railed up.

"I wanna go war," one said.

"Yeah, me too," said another.

"Let's have war," a third agreed.

"I WAS THE FIRST ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO WAR!" Apollyon roared.

Present Day

"That's why your people are at war?" Zelda gasps in shock, "Just because you didn't wanted to be viewed as gay?"

"Yup," The three all answered bluntly without hesitation.

"And I must say, I got laid plenty of times," Gunnar said without shame, "... Good times..."

"Aye, but one of us holding out," Katsuo noted the obvious glancing at David.

"Whoa! we need to get you laid," Gunnar said.

"I made an oath!" David exclaimed before storming off.

"What's he's deal?" Gunnar asked scratching his head.

"What-," Zelda scoffed, "Can you see? David is saving himself few a special woman, he dosen't just want sex, he wants love, someone he can spend the rest of his life in a cozy home."

"Oh! speaking of homes," Gunnar remembered, "I just finished mine, wanna see?"

"I have nothing else better to do... why not," Katsuo replied, following Gunnar as he lead both him and Zelda.

X

While Gunnar went show Zelda and Katsuo the new house he built David was walking down the road in peace pacing by the main gate of the town, he wasn't going far he just wanted some peace and quiet. Passing by the woods that were just outside the town the leaves in the trees rustling in the wind, a very calming silence that does set David at ease. Finding one stump of a tree that was cut down by Gunnar is now good for a stool, sitting down David still pondered to do with his future now that he is unfamiliar lands and that he knows is gone.

"What am I suppose to do now?" he asked himself.

As the warm cozy rays from sun shined down onto David yawn as his eyes were becoming heavy, but soon find out that he's not entirely alone, a soft sound was heard like drops of water falling into a pound, but these drops seem to echo through out the air. Catching the sound David stood up glancing around to find the source until he stumbled onto the strangest sight, a shadow walking across the grass on the tips of its toes. David carefully follows gripping his sword at the ready unsure of the outcome.

The air suddenly started to becoming lighter, a glowy mist unnoticeable appearing around David as he treaded through the grass swallowing the sky form his sight, it was impossible to tell if it were night or day with the strange glow that was so unnatural.

"Hello!" David cried out.

His voice strangely echoed in the mysterious glowing void memorizing David as in a way it was very beautiful, a kind jingle was heard, David looks over to a stump, and finding a strange little creature standing upon it. It was a small little creature, a body of a bunny with a face that resembles an owl, and fuzzy moth antennas, it glowed a bright blue color tilting its head down raising its foot to scratch behind its ear. With every flick to get the itch the jingle was heard with every sudden movement it made.

"Aren't you a strange sight," David commented slowly approaching the Blupee, the little thing took notice of David, and so quickly jumped off the stump scurrying off in the grass. David tried to give chase following the obvious sound, but in mid-chase the creature suddenly vanishes into thin air leaving David alone in a field mysteriously leaving the forest.

"Where the hell am I?"

He spun all around seeing nothing, but rolling hills of lush green healthy grass that surrounded him on all sides, standing in the middles of Hyrule Field, a soft humming was heard not far, and looking down on the hill David spotted a familiar shape walking along a road. A woman in a in a long cloak was humming quietly to herself catching David's attention.

"Hey! hey you!" David called out as he started to run down the hill.

The woman hears his call looking up to see the young man running down the hill and tripping on his own feet, tumbling down right in front of her, the woman looks over as David moans in pain, and she the sword he carried with him.

"Oh... your the Knight I gifted that sword to," she recalled using a cane to tape on the sword strapped to his side then bending over to pick it up in her hands.

"Yes, I'm David, I gave you that gem regardless," David reminded.

"I remember clearly, you were so kind to just give a poor woman your only rupee excepting nothing in return," the woman confirmed, pulling her hood back revealing her fair face, and her brightly green eyes, "What are you doing in this space? wondered far off did you?"

"Yeah... what is this place?"

"Oh don't worry about it, all of Hylia's children are safe here, but after giving me that rupee I feel myself replenished," she told him, the wrinkles on her face and hands much less noticeable, and a hint of green in her hair.

"You look... younger?" David said in confusion tilting his head.

"You should go back with your friends," she said and just ahead of the road a light was seen, "Go on," she asserted handing David his sword back.

"... Wait..." David stopped to turn to her, "Who are you?"

"... You'll know... soon enough..." she told him and she proceeds to cross through the light.

David watched as the woman once again disappears, he looks back to the strange space he stood in, the mysterious, peaceful, and beautiful place, like seriously can we have a whole mission to that kind of atmosphere it's beautiful? it sets me at ease. Anyway. David looks back to the light, he rose one hand to it then proceeds to walk through, the light shined ever so brightly blinding David as he walkd to the other side, and coming out to the outside of the town.

The colorful pallet of the town now in view and the strange atmosphere from before gone along with the door made from light, David was back in the forest and the two girls that were saved from the other night were being chased around by two bokoblins.

"Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed stomping over there to the screaming girls and then screaming monsters filed the air as David chopped both their heads off, "What are you two up to this time to almost die for?!" David demanded.

"... We were looking for some truffles," Nat answered hesitantly.

"AGAIN!" David shouted, "You are so careless!"

"We're sorry mister, please take this for bothering you," Meghyn offered a steaming dish of Japanese curry rice.

"... Y-you just have that in your pocket?" David asked.

"Yes, you see I-."

"Shut up Meg," Nat told her.

X

Back in the town Gunnar was showing Zelda and Katsuo around his house, he built it right on the spot where all the apple trees were under Purah's Ancient Tech Lab. Gunnar chopped down almost all the apple trees that were there leaving one so he can have a fresh supply of apples, he named the tree, Idunn, then cuts the grass on his ground. The house had a big roof that almost reach the ground and the roof almost resembling the bottom of a boat with a serpent head wood carving where the two sides of the roof meet over the door that had a round top.

"This looks beautiful," Zelda commented kindly.

"Thank you,"

"You built this in one day?" Katsuo asked in amazement, "Where did you get the money for the tools?"

"Remember those two weird monkey-pig-things we killed last night?" Gunnar brought up, "Well turns out the silver one you killed had a couple of gems in his pockets and so I sold them to the shop owner."

"What?!" Katsuo gasps at the missed opportunity.

"Yeah, I still have some cash left over, along with some wood and steal which I used to make these."

Gunnar then pulled out a sword and a round shield with a metal covering, like the Rimca shield back at home.

"You're quick with your hands, aren't you?" Zelda noticed.

"Sure I'm, now if you excuse me I saw a nice cloak for sale," Gunnar puts away his new spear and shield and leaves his axe with a pile of chopped wood.

He walked back down the hill happily whistling as he went.

"Is this Gunnar's house?" David said as he seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah he just finis-," right before Katsuo could explain he notices a plate of steaming hot curry that David was eating, "Where'd you get that curry?"

"The girl from last night gave it to me," David told him taking a spoon full of rice.

"... Can have some?"

"No, get your own."

"Just a bite," Katsuo asserted.

"No!" David told him again shoving him away.

"Give it!"

At this point David started running away trying to save his meal from a hungry Samurai.

"What a fine day," Zelda concluded.

Later

After a long day of running David came back to the house he un-sheath his sword he throw down the scabbard, but as he did an extra piece fell off hitting the floor right in front of David's feet. A green key with the end in a shape of two arcs and a circle at the center (the symbol of Farore), reaching down David picked up the key almost feeling like it weighed nothing at all.

"How'd this got here?" David asked himself with the key in one and suddenly his sword in the other hand started to glow, light started to consume the sword, it started at the center of the guard, then spreading to the rest of the weapon until nothing, but the outline was recognizable. Then shape of the sword started to change til finally the light slowly dimmed away revealing a new look for David's sword that look like it was pieced together from random junk.

The tip of the blade was much more straight with the curves no all gone, the cross guard left very simple and the hilt covered in a red leather grip, David twisted back and forth viewing the sword from all sides.

"That's actually quite nice," he complimented then leans the sword on the night stand, "But what about you?" he said looking at the strange key.

* * *

A/N: I think the problem facing For Honor is that I don't feel immersed in the game, I don't feel invested to the world, why should I care about these people? the story to be honest is half-assed and how they're trying to deliver it isn't going to work, the only characters that we only see constantly in the game is Daubeny and Stigandr (the ones that show up for Test Your Metal doesn't count) having your fans to find the story in the Wiki page or Warrior's Den doesn't draw people in, like who the hell is this Horkos? I need to go to the wiki page to learn- that's boring.

Games like Team Fortress or Overwatch don't have a single player campaign at all, but found other ways to deliver their stories through comics or video shorts and have tons of merchandise to help back them up. As much I love seeing new heroes revealed it only keeps us distracted for a short while, and I don't think adding new factions/cultures isn't gonna do it either, we were excited to see the Wu Lin, but it ended up in disappointment, the game was fine with just the three we don't need another.

We need actual story telling, we need real characters, we need to make the world feel more alive, not a bunch people sitting around talking in a room or paragraphs on a website.


	9. Chapter 8: HINGA! DINGA! DURGN!

X

The sun rose over the vast horizon of the sea illuminating the waves as it came over to light up Hyrule to brighten another productive day for the people in Hateno, while in a house up in the tallest hill in town, a man that could almost qualify as a bear was snoring away in his pelt bed. As the sun crept through the open window the rays then shined finally reached upon Gunnar's face causing him to stir. Lifting his back off the bed Gunnar stretched his arms giving a roaring yawn and when he opened his eyes he realized what day it was.

"Oh boy! it's Leif Erikson Day!" he shouted joyously, "Hinga, Dinga, Durgn!"

He then slaps some horns onto his helmet, pulls out an oar, and started rowing his bed out.

X

Down in the town David was outside as a boy named Nebb along with his sister, Narah who stood in awe at David's size.

"Are you a giant?" the two kids asked.

"No," David answered bluntly.

"Can I stand on your shoulders?" the kids then asked.

"Kids, please leave the man alone," there mother, Nikki, called out to them with her cheeks all red from embarrassment trying to guide her kids away with one arm with the other holding her clothes basket, "I'm sorry, sir."

Watching the mother usher her children away David soon spots Gunnar rowing down the hill in his bed like a boat.

"Ahoy there, David!" Gunnar shouted with pride swelling his lungs.

"Gunnar, what on god's green earth are you doing?" David asked.

"What am I doing?" Gunnar repeated, "It's Leif Erikson Day."

"What the hell is Leif Erikson Day?" David dared asked.

"It's a day of celebration for all my Viking people."

"Then go celebrate it with Katsuo," David told him.

"I went to check on him first, but instead I found this," Gunnar noted bringing out a sheet of paper which David takes.

"Dear smelly Viking or tin-man Knight, I ran out of paper so I'll be gone to find more, sincerely, the handsome, Katsuo," David read aloud, "Since when he knew how to write English?"

"Because getting passed langue barriers doesn't advance the plot, genius," Gunnar told him, "Besides I have big planes for today and I'm going out to find a man I heard carrying all assortment of fine meats so we can all enjoy."

"... Well good luck with that..." David said before walking up towards the hill.

"Hmm... I guess it's just me, to adventure!" Gunnar cried eagerly as he jumps back on the bed and started rowing back.

Going back to his home Gunnar prepared for his quest to find the peddler, taking up every weapon he had, his sword, shield, and axe Gunnar then taking his green fairy in a bottle just in case, and left for his adventure by borrowing Link's horse without asking. He trails down the road leaving a cloud of dust at his back, the hooves of his horse ran down the dirt road with the trees whistling as he passed by as his cloak rode the wind, making the turns that curved left, right, down, and up. While down by the river a Yiga in disguise was waiting by for the hero to come and that's when she saw the dust cloud that followed Gunnar.

"Finally someone happens by," the Yiga scout sighed, "Alright it's that "men" person I kept hearing about, get into scared position, waiting for target, then strike."

The Yiga waited for Gunnar to notice her acting all frighten to lure him in, but that didn't happen instead Gunnar runs her over, the horse's heavy hooves trampling over her like she was made of paper, and Gunnar laughing all the way as he was already told that a Yiga will constantly strike at the same place.

"Why...?!" she moaned in pain.

Riding passed the old ruins Gunnar found himself traveling back across the old Guardian graveyard, reminiscing about the time he slaughtered a camp of bokoblins, he can still smell the bacon. Coming around the intersection Gunnar had heard that the peddler always walks down this path, but when Gunnar made the turn he spotted the most beautiful thing he laid eyes on.

Coming across the shambling wooden bridge passed Dueling Peaks a tall dark Gerudo, Risa, came all the way out of the desert to find herself a man to be with her, after many times trying and striking out back at the desert Risa resorted to the last plan that all Gerudo considered to be the last ditch effort, finding the Lover's Pond.

Gunnar was taken by her beauty, her beautiful dark skin on her well muscular build, her pecs, her legs, those abs, reminds him of his mother's, and last noticeably her cute short red hair, fortunately for him she was making a stop at the stables.

Stepping inside the Hylians that were either working or staying there all took notice of the giant woman that just entered the stable, Risa took notice of the guest and workers that occupied the stable seeing the treasure-hunting twins, the stable owner twins, and stable boy twins... there's a lot twins in one place. Walking up to the opposite side of the counter, Tasseren, came to greet her with happy service to whatever he has to offer.

"Good morning, Ma'am, how may I help you?" he happily asked the customer.

"Listen closely Hylian voe, I am seeking the pond my people speak of to find true love," Risa requested.

"A pond... ? oh... ! you mean Lover's Pond," Tasseren realized, "Yeah I've heard of that pond, It's a little further down south from here, look I'll show ya," Lifting the bridge from the counter up Tasseren stepped outside to point at a mountain, "See that mountain? that's Mt. Florai, the pond you're looking for is on a hill behind only clear path to it is back through Damel Forest."

After hearing that her journey has already ran into a complication by taking the wrong road to get there and so groan in displeasure.

"Well since you already wasted time coming here, how about you take a load off before getting back on the road," Tasseren offered.

"... Fine," Risa accepted turning back into the stable.

She returned inside to rest under the shade to sit down on at the table she saw earlier that had nice cool picture of water sitting on top all by its lonesome, but the nice quiet seat will not come true because a giant red-haired man was sitting on one of the empty chairs .

"Hello there, madam, care for some water?" Gunnar offered pouring a cup for Risa, "Do you travel these routes often."

"You're a pretty big voe... for a Hylian," Risa noted taking the cup from his grasp.

"That's because I'm not what you call Hylian," Gunnar corrected, "I am a Viking, a brave strong warrior of the snow, my brothers and sisters live for battle."

"You let women fight along side you?" Risa said in skepticism.

"Aye, that's how my mother and farther met and so on, and I see you're no stranger to conflict," Gunnar pointed to Risa's curved blade and gold shield, "So what's beauty like yourself wandering the roads alone?"

Risa never stepped outside of her village let alone the desert, she met a hand full of men through that sandy path, but they come off as desperate, qualities women don't want in a man, she also met men that were visibly intimidated by her, but this man was confident in meeting her. Gunnar sat in that chair with with a goofy smile on his face. She never seen a man big as a Gerudo, fiery red hair and bushy beard, clad in leather armor with a wolf's pelt draped around his shoulders, his exposed pale muscular forearms, and was armed to the teeth with his axe resting against the table, his shield hanging on his back and his sword strapped to his side.

"And why is a man like yourself doing with all those weapons?" Risa responded.

"I've had one too many quiet days so I am in search for adventure for a day like this, I look for something to hunt for a feast," Gunnar answered.

"Ah..." Risa said and looking down to his belt to notice a bottle glowing green, "And what's the firefly for?"

"Firefly?" Gunnar rose a brow looking down to the bottle tied to his belt, "This is no fly, this a fairy that was given to me as a thank-you gift by three nerds."

"Fairies are red, not green," Risa corrected.

Gunnar took a second look at the bottle seeing that the little creature inside was indeed a firefly.

"Huh... what happened to my fairy?" Gunnar wondered.

Hateno Village

"Go on little one you're free," David said as he releases the fairy from its glass prison and back out into the wild.

"Awe... aren't you so sweet."

David pops up when hearing the voice, look behind him he spotted a small, but familiar person sitting on a rock.

"It's nice seeing you again," Fado kindly said.

"... I haven't seen you since passing by that stable," David recalled, "Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you is that key you found awhile back is very important, the Great Tree will be waiting for you, bye-bye..."

After that Fado suddenly faded into leaves disappearing completely and leaving David amazed.

X

"I guess I'll never know," Gunnar left it throwing the bottle to the side to shatter letting the firefly free, "So, you didn't answer my question. Where are ypu going?"

"I'm going to find a pond to find love," Risa finally answered, "I've tried doing it the traditional way, but I'm not good on the first move."

Sometime Ago

Standing outside of the town Risa had confronted a Hylian man, feeling confident the man spoke first.

"Oh hello there, I've came here hoping-"

_*BAAAM!*_

Before he could finish Risa punched him straight in the face knocking him down in the sand.

"I like you," Risa bluntly said.

X

"And he ran away," Risa told.

"What a pussy," Gunnar commented, "I get hit in the face on many occasions, go on give it a try."

With Gunnar offering a free blow Risa thought about it, her fingers curled into a fist, but her arms remained hanging by her sides looking to Gunnar's adorkable face however a fear grew over her afraid that she would scary away this buff guy for once had the balls to approach her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back on the road," Risa apologized leaving Gunnar at the stable.

"Awe..." Gunnar sighed sadly.

X

Gunnar had learned that the peddler had already passed through here turning left when crossing the bridge instead of his usual right turn, why would he go left? there's nothing there. Riding down the road Gunnar travel between a narrow piece of land surrounded by two rivers, the road wasn't really a road, but a fading path which Gunnar had to dismount from the horse and lead it on foot. Walking through the path disappeared after a few yards in after that Gunnar was entering the woods .

"Hello... " Gunnar called out, but there was no reply, "Mr. Meat-Man, are you here?"

After several steps in Gunnar noticed a strange rock formation with a hole going right through it and inside Gunnar spotted, Mezer, inside trembling in fear.

"Hey what're you doing in there?" Gunnar asked walking closer towards him.

Unknown to Gunnar something large crept behind him not realizing it was there until it was too late as it stood towering over the horse, Gunnar turns around seeing that it was a bear. It snuck up on them so quickly that not even the horse failed to notice the bear as the giant beast swiped the poor steed, killing it in one blow. Gunnar saw his ride laying dead on the floor with giant claw marks on its long neck so he drew his sword and shield, leaving his axe on his back.

"So you wanna piece of me, do ya!" Gunnar challenged gripping his sword tightly.

The bear stood at a frightening height that could scare most, but Gunnar roared back at the beast, the bear leaned forward with its paws raised high, Gunnar prepared for the deadly hand, but then a giant rock gust fell out of nowhere. As if it fell from thin air a bolder as big as a house fell onto both the bear and the horse missing Gunnar by two feet.

"Huh...?" he grunted, "Well that was unsuspected."

He put away his sword and shield walking up to the rock that saved him the time, but suddenly the giant rock started trembling and the ground shook violently, the bolder was moving pulling itself out of the hole it made when crashing down revealing to be giant rock monster, Talus. Gunnar grinned in excitement pulling his axe out this time to face his giant foe.

"Now we're talk-"

***BAAAM!***

But before Gunnar could fight the Talus, it too was jumped by a big monster with red skin, with two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, it had tusks in its mouth, a pig's nose, one stubby horn, and only one eye. With an uprooted tree in hand the Hinox stood over the crumbling Talus as the Hinox clubbed the giant rock monster into little pebbles and dust now taking its place when confronting the lone warrior.

"This is just getting-"

"_RAAAAAAAAWW!_"

Right out of nowhere before Gunnar could even fight the Hinox a THIRD giant monster appeared pouncing onto the back of the Hinox, this monster was gigantic in size, with reptilian scales the creature had wings, legs, but no arms instead possessed three heads with a one horn on each of them.

"OH GODDESS HYLIA!" Mezer screamed wide-eyed, "That's a Gleeok, I thought it was only a legend, but it's real."

"A three headed dragon!" Gunnar spoke aloud in awe, "I ALWAYS WANTED TO SLAY A DRAGON!"

The Gleeok dug its claws into the Hinox as the giant tried to flee, but the middle head bit down on the back of the Hinox's neck, and started thrashing around until the red giant stopped moving. With the Hinox dead the Gleeok turned its many heads to see Gunnar had already charged at them running straight under them and driving the axe into one of their legs. The Gleeok screeched in pain as Gunner jumped up its tail laughing at the sear thrill with Mezer watching the fight unfold from the same spot.

"That man's insane." he commented.

The Gleeok hopped around feeling the Viking on its back trying its best to shake him off, the two heads on the sides twisted around the most they could spewing flames from between their teeth. (Seriously, they should really put that dragon into the sequel). Leaves from the trees soon stsrted catching fire as the dragon tried to shake the man off its back, losing his footing Gunnar slips falling back to the ground next to the dragon's foot. Seeing the the clawed foot raise up Gunnar rolled over avoiding getting crushed under it, the right hear puffed its cheeks spitting flames. Gunnar pulled out his shield, it's metal covering deflecting the flames from the beast.

While dealing with the flames the left head reached down trying to snap at Gunnar, but he quickly jumps put of the way letting the flames hit the head instead, the head roared trying to shake off the pain, but Gunnar came back with his axe in hand, and hacked the neck of the left head clean off. The Gleeok reared back seeing the head lie dead on the ground and the neck flopping wildly so the beast tried to take off, but wasn't letting it go so easily. He hopped on pulling his sword out and stabbing it into the Gleeok's leg to grab on as it took off into the air flying higher and higher and the ground below looked smaller and smaller. Gunnar held on tight climbing his way up along the dragon's back using his sword and axe as climbing gear stabbing the Gleeok through its scale.

The Gleeok has took notice of the stabbing feeling on its back lifting its huge body up right to trying to turn its head on, but Gunnar leaps up and sliced the middle head right off next watching fall straight back to earth.

Elsewhere

After back tracking and walking through the jungle of south Hyrule, Risa had walked up the hill where she hopes to find the pond while seeing another Gerudo coming down with a Hylian man coming down with her in her arms with lovely smiles.

"This has to be the spot," Risa figured continuing up the path.

After a few more steps Risa has finally found what she was looking for, the Lover's Pond, it was beautiful as she imagined it the flowers were in full color, the water was glistening in the sunlight, and the sky was clear with the fairies flying peacefully, but no man was here to meet her. She was all alone on the hill, maybe there was no hope, but then there was faint yelling, Risa looked around for the source of the noise, and then the Gleeok came smashing down onto one of the peaks around the pond as the last head screeched on its back with Gunnar standing on its belly.

Risa looked on in amazement speechless to man she met earlier at the Dueling Peaks Stables standing triumphantly over the Gleeok before driving his sword deep into the chest of the beast stabbing it through the heart. The Gleeok was dead. Seeing the Gerudo woman from before Gunnar jumped down into the middle of the pond.

"I see we meet again, it must be faith," Gunnar quoted then was punched in the face sending him splashing down, "... Is that a yes...?"

"Yes. It. Does," Risa confirmed with a seductive smile.

She stood over him with the sun on her back leaving her backpack out in on the grass and pulling off her top for Gunnar to see.

"Alright!" Gunnar cheered pulling his fist in the air.

And soon the two started doing it in the middle of the pond with a dead dragon on the side line and making love on top of a treasure chest that was buried in the pond.

Hateno Village

Walking down the path Katsuo has finally returned from his errand.

"So you're saying that a small boy with a violin made out of a leaf and twig came to you?" Katsuo asked.

"That's basically it, yes," David did not deny.

"Hey you two," Zelda greeted.

"Hello, Princess," David replied.

"Have you seen Link's horse anywhere?" she then asked.

"I think I saw Gunnar riding away on one," David explained.

"O.k, then where is he?" Zelda then asked and a sound of a horn could be heard blowing for all to here.

Looking to the village gate everyone saw that it was Gunnar standing on top of a cart that was being pulled by two strong wild bulls that carried the dead Gleeok along with its severed heads and Risa sitting by his side.

"I have returned friends!" Gunnar roared with joyous pride as the people of the village witnessed in awe, "Amd I have brought prize to celebrate this day."

"Gunnar! what the hell is that?" Katsuo confronted him in shock of the dead beast.

"I've slain a dragon, Katsuo, a dragon with THREE HEADS!" Gunnar said.

"That's... unbelievable, but who's this Gerudo woman with you?" Zelda then asked.

"I am, Risa," she introduced herself.

"And my new wife," Gunnar then added.

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed, "You've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"It was destiny, now let's PARTY!" as Gunnar roared out he felt something tug at his tunic, looking down to the side of the cart Gunnar saw Link with a noticeable frown on his face, "Oh! you're probably wondering where's your horse is..." with that Link nodded with his arms crossed, "O.k... it's dead..."

X

After the party Gunnar had the three skulls of the Gleeok mounted around his home to show any visitors what his accomplishments were and late in the night Gunnar and Risa were getting it on like wild animals already trying to conceive a child, and hearing them howl like wolves when they reached climax.

"Best Leif Erikson Day ever!" Gunnar proclaimed.

The Next Day

In the morning at the crack of dawn Gunnar awoke from slumber without disturbing his newly wife leaving her resting naked in under the pelts. Putting on his pants and tunic on Gunnar walked outside to check on the left over Gleeok meat, it laid stationary on the grass with clean square slices on the legs and ribs. But food is not what Gunnar came for, he forgot to take his sword back which was still lodged in the Gleeok's chest, Gunnar climbed to the top of the dead corpse standing over where his sword was, he knelt down gripping the hilt tighty, and pulled.

The blade slowly sliding out of the slit it made, covered in blood the sword was almost out until Gunnar felt the blade came to abrupt stop at the tip of the sword. Confused as the sword seems to be caught on something and was pulling it along with it, Gunnar tugged harder on the sword trying to force it out, but each time he tugged a noticeable bulge rose up, whatever it was the ribcage was keeping it from passing so Gunnar stomped down. Stamping his feet had as he could the ribs could be heatd cracking and snapping until finally the sword was free, but had brought something out with it.

Still beating Gunnar looked in awe as the heart suddenly started glowing and tiny flames started burning the heart slowly turning to ashes disappearing from his very eyes until nothing was left. Nothing but a red key with the symbol of Din on its end as the key fell right in front of his feet, taking it in his hand Gunnar looked on in curiosity.

=Happy Leif Erikson Day Everybody=

=Hinga Dinga Durgn=


	10. I'm Done

X

Hello, to those who are reading I regret to inform you all that I'm dropping all further updates to my stories, I am no longer continuing stories or even moving onto other projects I planed on doing. Nothing's really happening anymore. I feel like I'm just wasting my effort and time on this site. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the times I spent creating all these fics, making characters, waiting out the plot, and I learned to write much more here than my semester in college, but I wanna make something I can actually call my own and not rely on already existing material. I won't take off my account, there are fics on here that I'm just too proud of to take them away from you.

I will never forget the support and thank you for all the feed back you gave me along the way.

Goodbye.


End file.
